Kathleen's Courage
by LOkid
Summary: Kathleen and Lizzie are molested by the man Kathy was haveing an affair with. EO latter chapters Rateing for rape and minor language
1. Grit Your Teeth

Please Review  
  
I'm lying in bed. My eyes are closed. My body is tight with fear. I know what is coming the same thing that has come into my room late at night for the past five months. Victor Bradfield, a registered sex offender. The man my mother was having an affair with. I hear his footsteps now. I want to vomit but know better. The last time I threw up and ruined his time he nearly broke my arm. I hear the door creak open as he steps in. "It's time for a Miss Kathleen Stabler to open her pretty little eyes" he coos. I do. He is standing naked in the door-way. He comes in and I grit my teeth and take what he gives. All the while I make a promise to myself. I promise myself I will tolerate him as to make sure he doesn't notice Lizzie. However if he ever lays a hand on her I will kill him. I'll slay the monster. That's all he is, is a monster. And my father doesn't even know he exists. 


	2. Lizzie's Touch

Please Review  
  
Elliot POV  
"Elliot do you know what time it is?" Kathy started.  
"5:30 in the morning Kath but..."  
"But?!?! But what! You were with her again. I know it."  
"Kathy of course not. A five year old had been kidnapped."  
"Yeah right first the five year old, then Olivia. When do we come in? Wait don't answer. I already know. Pack your bags I'm filing for a divorce!" I hurried upstairs to grab what I needed and found Kathleen there and a suitcase already packed.  
"Do you hate me to?" I asked. I had to know.  
"Of course not, but there is so much you don't know. Just please know this fight for our custody." She said as she handed the bag to me. We exchanged good-byes. I thought I detected sadness and fear. Plus I was puzzled over what she had said. A terrible thought crossed my mind. Nahh, I told myself. She'd come to you if she needed help. I must be spending too much time at the office. That I realized, was the understatement of the century. Kathleen's POV  
After I handed dad his bag I went into Lizzy's room to wake her up for school only to find her awake and in tears. I asked her what was wrong.  
"Can't say," She mumbled as she wiped tears from her eyes. It was then I saw the bruise on her wrist.  
"Lizzy" I said firmly but with a tender softness as well, "did Victor hurt you?" She just nodded her head and burrowed into the sheets.  
I patted her head through cotton and whispered "he hurt me to but no more. I promise." I woke Dickie up and got him ready for school. I told mom Dickie was sick and we headed out the door. I ditched Dickie at his school as I solidified my plan. I took the subway to my destination. Then I walked the two blocks to the 1-6. I peaked through the glass door. S! My dad was still there. What was I thinking? This wasn't going to work. Then I say Dad and Fin starting my way. I dashed behind a plant and watched them leave doubt filling my mind.  
As soon as I was sure they were gone. I composed myself and walked into the SVU squad room. Emotions overwhelmed me, memories of times I had been here and not been a victim. This place could never be the same to me again. I didn't show what I was thinking, I couldn't that would ruin the plan. I hurried to my dad's desk and began rummaging around in it. "Kathleen what are you doing?" Detective Benson asked me. She was firm but not condescending. There was also a hint of wonder and curiosity in her voice. I couldn't look her in the face.  
"I thought my dad might have grabbed my math binder by mistake." My voice shook, as did my hands as I kept searching. She sat.  
"Kathleen would you tell me the truth. What are you Really looking for?" 


	3. Failing Plans

Please Review Kathleen's POV  
I looked into her face. The concern was evident in her brown eyes. I didn't know what to do. I had been keeping what was going on to myself and I had sworn to kill the monster that had hurt my sister but I still hadn't found what I needed and her face. She seemed to truly want to help, and possible be able to understand. So shakily I began. "I'm looking for the combination to my dad's gun safe."  
"Why Kathleen?" She was worried now. I could feel it. I was terrified as well for that matter.  
"Because I'm going to pull out his spare piece. You know the Glock. I'm going to use it to shoot the monster that joined me in bed five months ago and who yesterday took Lizzy! I'm going to kill Victor Bradfield!"  
"Kathleen take a deep breath." I hesitantly did. "Alright now I need you to come with me to the hospital."  
"Why? I already took a shower and anyway I'm not filing a report I'm going to kill the SOB"  
"Kathleen you're going to the hospital to be given some medication to help prevent a pregnancy and be tested for STD's. As for not filing a report that's your choice but would you make your dad and I arrive at a scene only to find out we would have to arrest you? How would that make your dad feel? Come on lets at least get you checked out?" I nodded and got up slowly. She was right of course. I just couldn't do that to dad.  
"Alright I'll file, but be forewarned what happened to Lizzy was my fault."  
She sighed. "Has your dad taught you nothing? It's not your fault there was nothing you could have done. It's NOT your fault." 


	4. STD's

Please Review Olivia's POV  
  
"Detective you aren't going to like the report." The doctor told me in the hall. I was already wrecked with worry. Both of my partner's daughters had been raped. Kathleen the one currently under examination had thought about killing her rapist. If this wasn't bad enough I had a secret about her case. What next?  
  
"Tell me." A fire was burning in me now. Working through hundreds of cases told me what was coming could not be good but I had to know.  
  
"Sever bruising around breasts and gentles and the victim is HIV positive."  
  
"HIV positive" I repeated clarifying. The last time I had tangled with Victor (she had just told me his name on the way to the hospital) he was HIV negative. But then he had five years in Rikers to catch it. "S" I mumbled. My partner's little girl would die. He also had a nine year old that had had intercourse with the same man. "I'll be back. Don't tell Kathleen yet, no matter what." I hurried out to the squad car and hurried out to the Stabler house. There were no cars in the drive-way. I knew Elliot and Fin were at court. I had no idea where Kathy or Victor was or if they were together. I knocked. No one answered. Retrieving the extra key Elliot had given me from my key ring I opened the door. "Lizzy?" I called. I hear tears coming from a room upstairs. She didn't answer, didn't need to. Her cry was all I needed to hear. I hurried upstairs and knocked softly on her door. Lizzy's POV  
  
"Who is it?" I cried. I was still in pain. I longed to take a shower and wash him from me, but that would involve stripping. After Kathleen left I stayed burying myself here, hoping that she kept her word.  
  
"Detective Benson." She said. Her voice soft and sympathetic. I knew the name. I just couldn't place it. Mom yelled the name all the time. I finally asked her how I knew her. "I'm your dad's partner at work your sister is in the hospital."  
  
"What happened?!?!" I interrupted and I jumped out of bed and yanked the door open as fear coursed through me.  
  
"She was hurt by and evil. She said she thought you were hurt."  
  
"I don't need a hospital." I said. I meant it to. I was taking my clothes off again ever!  
  
"Lizzy, I know you're scared. Your sister was to. However she was brave. I need you to do this so I can protect you from him."  
  
"What can I give you?" I asked.  
  
"You can tell me what happened and you can go to the hospital to let us see how bad he hurt you."  
  
"Alright" We walked out to the car and she drove to the hospital. I was afraid of what they would find. I don't know how to explain it was just a bad feeling. 


	5. Murdered Body But Not Soul

Please Review  
Olivia's POV ] "Detective I have some good news." I looked up.  
"What?"  
"We were able to recover a semen sample. DNA is probable."  
"What about STD's?" I asked. I was so scared for Lizzy and sorrowful for Kathleen.  
"HIV negative"  
"Thank you." I went in and told Lizzy she was healthy and had helped a lot. Then I went into Kathleen's room.  
"How are you?" I asked.  
"Terrible, how's Lizzy?"  
"Lizzy is a hero. She didn't take a shower so we have DNA." I meant it to. Now I just had to tell Kathleen that she was dyeing. "Um Kathleen..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well while Lizzy didn't receive any STD's..." I broke off again. I couldn't do this. She was so young so full of life.  
"Olivia what is it?"  
"You're HIV positive." The words stumbled out. I realized that I had just told her she was going to die. Her life had been stolen by a certain Victor Bradfield. I told her I had to call her father and I knew I did. Kathleen's POV HIV positive! Theses words rang in my head. I barely heard Olivia as she left to call my dad. I am 16 and am going to die! As I lay back thinking, rationalization came back to. I realized that everyone dies at some point. Here I knew I was going to die, but then if I thought about it I was dyeing last week, last month. I understood I could it was possible I could die tomorrow. I had to live. Not mortally. My body was ruined. He killed it with his desires. However my spirit is not to be killed so easily. I climbed out of bed and walked down to Lizzy's room. "Lizzy?" "Kathleen! You're my hero. Olivia was just here she said I was healthy. I'm still scared but I fell stronger now, more courageous." A tearful smile passed my lips. She was so eager, so full of life, and so young. She has so much to offer the world and I knew I wouldn't be able to see it. "Kathleen, what's wrong." She asked the question so innocently as little child who had been so brave.  
"Lizzy you're healthy." I began grabbing her hand. "However I have HIV. Lizzy I don't want you to be sorry for me but you need to know that I'm dyeing."  
"Dyeing?"  
"Lizzy I don't know how long I'll have here. I want to do as much good as I can with what time I have left, but I need help ok."  
"Ok."  
"I'm going to ask Dickie to help to."  
"Good idea, he always wants to help." I hugged her.  
"I love you. Remember tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives."  
"I love you to Kathleen." Tears were apparent on her face. I wiped them away and started back to my room. My footsteps echoing in the halls. My heart was considerably lighter.  
Olivia's POV I left and pulled out my cell phone in the hall. I dialed the number I knew by heart. I hoped he wouldn't answer. We had often talked about what it would be like to be on the receiving end of these calls. He had told me it was a parent's worst nightmare times ten. "Welcome to the nightmare El." I thought. He answered on the tenth ring.  
"Stabler"  
"Elliot it's me Olivia."  
"Olivia you know I have court today. So what's up that you're making Judge Wright wait?" He was oblivious to the news I carried.  
"El I don't want to do this but..."  
"But what?" Worry was creeping into his voice now. This was driving me crazy. I couldn't do this to El my partner for years. I slipped into formal mode. I just hoped I could give this news to Detective Stabler.  
"Detective your two daughters have been raped. Kathleen had apparently been going through sexual trauma for the past five months. She is HIV positive. Lizzy was raped once, last night. DNA was recovered during her examination and she is HIV negative. 


	6. Helping Daddy

Please Review

Elliot's POV

My hands began to sweat. I had known Olivia for years and know she was calling me by my title to tell me this... both of them. Intelligent and caring Kathleen and Lizzy she was only 9! I had seen enough to imagine what might have happened. "'Liv I'm coming there." I said reminding her that I had known her for years.

"Alright El. I'll see you soon." She responded, finally some familiarity. I walked back in and hurriedly whispered to Casey Novak the situation.

"Your Honor may we approach the bench?" She asked.

"Can't it wait until after the cross-examination of _your _witness? Judge Wright grumbled.

"I'm afraid it can't"

"Very well."

I watched both lawyers hurry up to the bench. There were some frantic whispers that I could not make out. Then Judge Wright announced a continuance. I reminded myself to ask Casey how she got a continuance past right. However right now I had bigger fish to fry. I darted down the marble steps of the courthouse and lunged myself into the drivers seat of the car. I noticed Fin chasing me but drove of. I knew he had money for a cab that I could explain later. As soon as I reached the hospital I charged in and was searching for Olivia. I had to know where my babies where. I had to know who would dare lay a hand on them. I caught sight of Olivia and began peppering her with questions. She looked at me, her deep brown eyes sympathetic.

"El," she started. "You know I can't give out information about an active investigation." Tears filled my eyes. We had been partners for eight years. During that time we had learned to tell each other everything. Now she had to keep my family secret from me. I turned away. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. "El, you need to know I gave the case to Munch and he just picked up Fin. I couldn't stay on it. I love your kids to much." It was then I started to bawl. She held me tight as we sat on a bench. I was reminded of how often she had been there for me and here she was now. My wife... Shoot! Kathy didn't know what was going on.

"Kathy." I started. "Does she know?"

"Oh El, I wish I could make this easier. We found Kathy's car at the airport. She and Victor Bradfield, who we know for a fact raped the girls, were having an affair. We speculate that she is helping him run." I broke down again. Kathy, my Kathy had let him hurt our girls.

Kathleen's POV

When I saw dad crying in Olivia's arms it shocked me. I knew dad spent most of his day working cases like ours and I guess since I had never seen him cry I thought he had built up a thick skin. I walked over. "Daddy I'm ok really." He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. His face was shining with tears.

"Kathleen, how can you be ok? You're dyeing for peat's sake!" I pulled him into a tight hug.

"So are you daddy. We all die at some point some just a little sooner than others."

"When did you start studying theology?"

"It's not so much theology as fact. As for when I realized it was when I decided that while I had no choice but to give him my body he won't get my spirit.

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie, Dickie, and I are going to stop bullying in our schools. I see these people, even him, as not being accepted when young. So we are going to teach acceptance!"

"Do you actually think you can do it?"

"Weather I can or not is irrelevant. The point is that I need to try." He griped me tight.

"I just don't want you dyeing thinking you failed."

"Only trust that I'll do my best." I said hugging him back. Just then Olivia interrupted with two coffees for them and an orange juice for me. I noticed their hands linger when she handed Dad his coffee. Inwardly I smiled despite all this tragedy something good might just come out of it.


	7. Celebration Of Family

Please Review

2 Months Later

"Fin, Munch we got a lead on the Stabler case." Captain Cragen called from his office. Victor and Kathy are renting a cabin in the Appalachians. You two are going up there to assist in the pick up. They both nodded. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand. "Soon" was what they were all thinking. "Soon this will all be over."

Fin and Munch packed hurriedly and took off. In the mountains they met up with Detective Les, Joy Les. Munch could not help but to comment on that. "That's why you took this job," He said when she introduced herself, "because it's so _joyful_"

"Cute Detective, that's actually a new one. Now would you like to focus on the case at hand?"

"Agreed." They all climbed into a squad car. They drove to the cabin. Fin went around back, Munch and Joy at the front. They were all startled when they heard a sound almost like a car backfiring, they all knew what it meant. Both groups crashed down the doors and stormed in. Munch and Fin were amazed at what they saw. Kathy Stabler was standing over Victor Bradfield holding the literal smoking gun. Joy was behind Kathy and quickly disarmed her and cuffed her while the other two where still rooted to the floor. Then Joy called the crime scene techs and the DA's office.

"Why are you calling the DA she is still ours?" Fin asked.

"Relax I'm just telling him there was a homicide but Manhattan gets the killer first because we are people of our word. Besides there is no statute of limitations on murder, we'll get her after she does her time for you."

"Deal!" said Munch a little too enthusiastically. Kathy just glared.

One Year Later

Elliot's POV

"'Liv am I'm glad that's over!"

"I bet! How's Kathleen?"

"Sick again. She's still working hard at school even though all the doctors tell her she shouldn't go and she is so tired when she gets home."

"She sure has accomplished a lot though."

"They all have. I overheard Lizzy and Dickie promise to carry her to school if they needed to."

"Would you let them?" Olivia asked a smile playing at her lips.

"No, but it would hardly stop them from trying." I smiled to. We were sitting on the porch of my house celebrating the end of the trial and the finalization of my divorce. I would be a free man again, but not for long if I could help it. Olivia and I had gotten close over the past year closer than partners are supposed to get. She had been there for me at my worst point and had stayed. Tonight was the big night. I had but the kids to bed and asked her to come over to celebrate.

"El are you ok?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Of course," I smiled. "I have everything I need and all I want except for one thing."

"What is that one thing?" She asked. She truly didn't know.

"Olivia," I began, "the only other thing I could dream of wanting is having the beautiful strong women next to me..." I paused.

"Yes?!?!" She was dyeing of curiosity now. I god down on one knew and pulled a diamond ring from my pocked.

"The one thing I want most is for you Detective Olivia Benson a.k.a. 'Liv to be my wife."

"El I don't know what to say I'm flabbergasted."

"Say yes Livvy make this celebration complete."

"Yes!" She shrieked as she grabbed me and kissed me. "I love you El."

"Love you to 'Liv." Just then all three of the kids waked out from behind the curtained back door and applauded us.

"About time." Kathleen said.

"We're gonna be a family right Livvy?"

"That's right Lizzy." Olivia told her grinning. "We're gonna be a family."

"Group hug!" Hollered Dickie. We all squashed together, a family.


	8. Funeral of Hope

Please Review

Author's note: I apologize to all who know anything about STD's. I wrote this story in a psych hospital and had no computers to do research. Please forgive all STD facts being wrong. Also thank you for your patience with a very slow typing teen.

Two Years Later

"Kathleen was my daughter. When I was told that she had been raped and was HIV positive. I thought I knew what it meant. I thought it meant counselors, doctors, and unbearable pain. I had been a Detective in Special Victims Unit for five years at the time. I had never seen a case that was not like that. She proved me wrong. The first thing she said to me in the hospital was "daddy I'm going to be ok really." Here she was dyeing yet she had more courage than any of us. I'll never forget that. I will never forget how determined she was to make a difference to keep what happened to her from happening to other people. With her siblings help she started to get rid of bullying in her school. When she didn't have the energy to walk Lizzy and Dickie wheeled her there. Many of you here have been touched by her effort. She once told me that she dreamt of the biggest bully and the biggest nerd standing next to each other at her funeral. I see you kids out there and I see her dream coming true. Please don't let it die with her." Elliot stepped down from the mike and Olivia stepped up.

"I'm Olivia Stabler. Kathleen came to me one day at the station. Her determination to protect her sister was apparent. It seemed to override all fear. It took awhile for her to trust me. When she finally told me what was going on I feared for her safety. Once she and Lizzy where safe I didn't feel the need to tell her the true reason I needed off her case. Later when I realized how strong she was I figured the truth would simply bring back bad memories. I was never truly honest with her and I'll forever regret it. I want to tell her the truth now in a note that I want you to see. She was a brave girl and deserved my honesty instead I gave her lies. Yet still she triumphed. Despite being violated and lied to she still managed to give us a great gift. The gift of sharing what we can do if we simply try.

The Note

Kathleen,

I'm sorry I lied. You were so much braver than I thought. By the time I realized how strong you were I thought it would have done no good to bring this up. Now I regret it. So I'm writing you this note which I'll but in your casket at the funeral. The truth is simply this. I knew Victor Bradfield in college. I was out studying when he raped my roommate. I convinced her to file charges. He spent five years in prison and was a registered sex offender. I know this has nothing to do with you, however I still should have told you why I didn't work your case. Know maybe wherever you are you know.

My Deepest Apologies,

Livvy


End file.
